


All Love Is Divine (And This Title Sucks)

by michaelLemieux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, proposal fic, short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelLemieux/pseuds/michaelLemieux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble for someone I did a long time ago. It's a short fic about Dean proposing to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Love Is Divine (And This Title Sucks)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in like twenty minutes, and it was well received, so might as well put it here, eh?

Dean knelt before Castiel, straightening his clothes for a second before looking up at Cas and smiling. He holds his hands out for Castiel to take, and he does, a befuddled look and tilt of the head belying his confusion. 

"Dean, what are you--" Castiel starts, only to be cut off by Dean. 

"Sshh. Just, uh.. let me talk for a sec, okay Cas?" Dean smiles nervously. Castiel's brows furrow, but he nods. Dean's smile brightens, and he clears his throat, straightening his back. 

"Castiel," He begins, looking into the bright blue eyes he loves to much. He coughs, clearing his throat again. 

"Castiel, I know we met under rather, unusual, and somewhat bad circumstances, but we've known each other a while, and to my surprise, we fell in love. You've done.. so much for me. I can only hope that you'll accept my love as thanks, because I could never begin to repay you for all you've sacrificed for me." Dean takes a deep breath and continues. 

"Cas, I've been to Hell and back, and I know I wasn't in the best condition when you first met me. I like to think I'm better know, and I know a big part of that is because you were there with me." Castiel squeezes Dean's fingers, and takes another shuddering breath. 

"So, Cas. I love you. I love you so much, it's... indescribable. It's this uplifting elation I feel everytime I'm around you, and it may not be much, but I wanted to have something that commemorates that." Dean looks down for a second and pulls out a small box. Castiel's fingers tighten around Dean's again, and he sucks in a harsh breath. Dean looks back up at his angel. 

"Castiel. Will you marry me?" He asks, presenting a simple silver band to Castiel. On the interior of the ring is written, 'All love is divine.' Dean would never admit it, but the words had been Sam's idea. Castiel takes the box in his hands gingerly. He's silent, just staring from the ring to Dean in quick succession. Dean stays still, patiently awaiting an answer. 

Castiel fixes his eyes upon Dean's forest green ones. He smiles. "Of course, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back, maybe this was a shit idea.


End file.
